When I Ruled the World
by loveofthegame117
Summary: Song fiction of Ganondorf when he ruled Hyrule. Song is Viva La Vida, by Coldplay, I do not own any lyrics, characters, etc, they are property of their respective owners.


Author's Note- Hello everyone! Got a flash of inspiration when listening to Coldplay's Viva La Vida and this is where it ended up! It doesn't exactly follow canon, I decided to portray Ganondorf as a king who meant well in the beginning but ultimately fell, which is strange for me because I've always thought of him as, well, a King of Evil. So, hope you like it!

I did my best. I really did. When I came to the throne of Hyrule I determined to give my all to being a good monarch for this country, despite my shady methods of gaining the power. The previous king was failing, and I strove to best that. And I did, for a while. The kingdom was mine to control, soldiers and citizens following my every command, building a better Hyrule. But because of my ineptness, the power got to me.

_I used to rule the world_

_ Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_ Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_ Sweep the streets I used to own._

The enemies of my country, who had been preparing to take advantage of the king's weakness, no quailed when they saw the terrible power of the new king. My grasp of dark magic proved useful in this sense, striking fear in neighboring countries, causing them to withdraw their armies and submit to the power that was mine. When the people saw my ability to protect them, they shouted praises, celebrating the new ruler and downfall of the previous.

_I used to roll the dice_

_ Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_ Listen as the crowd would sing_

_ "Now the old king is dead, long live the king!"_

I had it all- power, glory, the chance I had yearned for in all my time. I shut out the festering guilt of the measures I took to gain my position, forgot it and moved on, pretending that I was the Hero this kingdom needed. Perhaps if I had not done this, not basked in my supposed glory, it would've turned out better. Perhaps I would've been wiser, and not seen that my own downfall was coming in turn.

_One minute I held the key_

_ Next the walls were closed on me_

_ And I discovered that my castle stood_

_ Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand._

Oh the visions in my head, visions of a kingdom shining out to the world, ringing bells and singing choirs accompanied these. Speeches, calling my armies and people to action, to build up this country into the wonder in my head. Eventually these visions grew tainted by my lust for power, my loss of respect for that power and they became visions of an unstoppable fortress, a prize that neighboring countries would fear for its power, even more so than it already did. I can't say when I crossed that line, but when I did, I could never turn back. The regret I hold for my past is greater than those visions, but nothing can be done for it now.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a- ringing_

_ Roman cavalry choirs a- singing_

_ Be my mirror, my sword, my shield,_

_ My missionaries in a foreign field._

_ For some reason I cant explain,_

_ Once you go there was never,_

_ Never an honest word,_

_ And that was when I ruled the world._

The power corrupted me, twisted my good intentions into something terrible. This newfound greed reflected in my country, it slowly changed, becoming something horrible. The once bright sky turned bleak and gray, the lush fields turned unfertile and brown, even Castletown eventually emptied to a ghost town. The people saw what I was becoming, and revolutions rose up, but none lasted long under the terrible power that had once been used to protect them. They rose, fell, leaders either turned or killed, often executed publicly. I became a tyrant, once loved and praised, now feared and hated. Regardless of my hard heart, I still mourned for the hate my people had for me now, I was king, yes, but it was lonely being king. I missed the love that used to be present, now long lost. My regret was outdone by my gnarled spirit. Perhaps if I had listened to that regret I wouldn't be where I was now. Perhaps.

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_ Blew down the doors to let me in_

_ Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_ The people couldn't believe what I'd become_

_ Revolutionaries wait for my head on a silver plate_

_ Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_ Oh, who would ever want to be king?_

However terrible I was, I pressed on with my visions. My country did turn to a grand kingdom, but it was dark. Evil pervaded every inch of it, tantamount to the evil that was wrought within me. The Goddesses turned their backs on their favorite country, letting it waste away in my grasp. Not that I cared. It didn't matter to me if the Goddesses saw my land in their favor, not when I was beginning to see myself as a god. But they didn't forsake it; a new revolution was started, clearly by their hand. I began hearing whispers of a man clad in green, traveling around my kingdom helping the inhabitants and cleansing the evil. I paid little attention to these whispers; if the boy became a problem I would use him as an example of futileness. But he soon became a problem, and finally I was forced to turn my efforts to him, but it was too late. Finally, he proved useful, leading me to the princess, the daughter of my predecessor. I still recall capturing her, glee felt at this victory. As predicted, the boy came to me, searching to rescue her highness. Perhaps he was taken with her, but it didn't, and still doesn't matter. Not to me. But I underestimated him, I loath to admit it. He defeated me, finally bringing an end to my reign. But not even I could have predicted what came next.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a- ringing_

_ Roman cavalry choirs a-singing _

_ Be my mirror, my sword, my shield_

_ My missionaries in a foreign field_

_ For some reason I can't explain_

_ I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_ Never an honest word_

_ But that was when I ruled the world_

The full extent of my wickedness became evident that day. I was reincarnated, but not as a man, as a terrible beast, the very image of twisted evil. I was horrified, how I come this far? But as much as I wanted to, the evil had taken control, almost killing the boy. Goddesses, how he managed to keep fighting I do not know. All I know is I found myself celebrating his victory, he had defeated the evil inside me. They- he and the princess, with the help of the six sages- banished it to the Dreaded Realm.

Unbeknownst to them, I still reside in Hyrule. I keep a low profile, simply sweeping streets and sleeping alone at night. No one knows me, and I don't want them to. I don't want them to know that the King of Evil lives among them. I still see the Hero and the Princess, or as the rest of the country call them, King and Queen. They walk about the town, enjoying their kingdom. I still mean to speak with them, to thank them for cleansing not only the country, but me as well. But I keep my distance. I am too ashamed of what I did, too ashamed of the thing I became. So I stay away, from them, from everyone, seeking no friends, no family.

Maybe it's better that way.

AN- Poor Ganondorf I ran out of song lyrics near the end, had to improvise a little. So what did you think? Maybe try another song-fic sometime? Leave a review and tell me what you thought! Please? Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed it! C ya!


End file.
